


Hold Me Closer, Don't Let Me Go.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H/C as hell. </p><p>Also has 10 chapters that range from a G rating to an easy E/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some hearts, They just get all the right breaks.

The long silence had fallen only when the show was finished, most of the dancers had past Erin silently, watching her without comment. Karen had walked away wordlessly, clearly worried about her friend but reluctant to say so. 

Karen was in the changing rooms now, alone. She’d recently had the divorce papers through from Conrad and wasn’t too stunned when her little boy chose to stay with his daddy. Now she stood staring blankly into the mirror as she wiped away the stage make-up, her gaze locked on her own face, not seeing anyone enter behind her. She changed her outfit silently, leaving moments later, still alone but still safe. She knew it was dangerous to be alone in the studios at the moment but she didn’t see anyone else around. She shook her browny-black hair loose and tucked it away from her brown eyes, heading out to her car. 

Erin had entered the room behind Karen earlier on and now she too was left alone in the changing rooms, at least, she had thought so. She concentrated serenely on removing her make-up, blue eyes still sharp but not as obviously elegant. Her hair had been changed since last series, highlighted by blonde and lighter brown. She shook her hair free now as she changed into her street-clothes, not noticing anyone behind her until far too late. The scream was long and loud but still no-one came, as Erin finally let her eyes close she sent a silent cry out for someone, anyone to help her. 

The next day everyone had gone to a meeting, Erin wasn’t there and people had heard screams and desperate sobbing earlier in the night. Now people sat stunned. Many of the women begged off searching, not Karen though, she was sure she knew what had happened. The men also begged off, except Anton, together Karen and Anton left to search. Anton had been the one to locate Erin and he sighed softly at the sight of her, moving away as she gave a muffled cry and tried to move away from his hand. 

Karen entered moments later, the muffled cry alerting her to where Erin was. Soon everything was flurry of activity. People came and went, the women checking in on Erin, the men watching her with obvious worry. Once the details of what had happened had been settled Erin was taken to hospital, Karen staying beside her friend. 

The doctors had worked fast to release her but still Erin shivered. She was reluctant to leave at the end and it was only Karen’s calm reassurance that she could stay with her that kept her from refusing completely. The two headed back to Karen’s slowly, Erin not trusting anyone but Karen, Karen fully willing to take her time. 

The incident had settled one thing. Karen now knew exactly how she felt about Erin, she’d been masking it before but now she couldn’t any more. Erin was still in shock and clearly needed someone gentle to care, Karen could do that easily. 

As the two entered Karen’s home she offered Erin a bed and hot drink, helping her as she showered, clearly too shaky to do much more than lean on a wall. The two were soon settled side by side on the bed, Karen agreeing quietly to stay with Erin, pulling the woman close as she finally began to cry bitterly, gently stroking her silken hair and soft cheek. “Shhh, it’s okay Erin, it’s okay.”

Erin’s crying had fallen away quickly eventually, Karen’s soft comfort welcomed easily. Erin too had been keeping secrets although Anton had figured her out instantly. He always did. Now she sighed softly before speaking, voice sore, husky and broken. “Hold me closer, don’t let me go.”

“Not until you tell me to.”

The two had looked at each other then, both shocked by Erin’s words then Karen’s but happy at the same time, could it be they would finally get a chance for happiness without any masks? Yes. “Karen…”

“Erin, we can talk about this later, rest sweetheart.”


	2. Whenever We're Together...

The night had passed in bouts of sleeplessness and tears followed by quiet murmurs and soothing words. Karen understood exactly what was bothering Erin and she cared deeply about it. She was never too worried by the woman’s whimpering or crying, soothing her steadily as she calmed. “It’s okay darling… calm now.” The words were spoken with gentle honesty, Karen seeming to fold the taller woman into her arms easily, confident that she could protect her. “Your safe here sweetheart, sleep.” Once Erin slept comfortably Karen sighed and let herself sleep, keeping herself wrapped tightly around her. 

Once the light came through the curtains both woke slowly, Karen still pressed tightly to Erin, confidently protecting the other woman who had pressed herself closer as she slept. The two had been a little stunned by how natural it felt but neither bothered to question it much. Karen had been the first to move, uncurling herself from Erin’s grip before showering and dressing for the day. The final was already over and they had nothing planned for the day. Now she wondered if she would ask Erin to stay with her for the day, perhaps go shopping or see a movie, something to keep the other woman’s mind off what had just recently happened. Erin had gone to the bathroom as Karen headed down the stairs to make their breakfast, serving it and settling the plates on the table before Erin arrived, soon working on their coffee and orange juice too. The juice was in place by the time Erin arrived, looking slightly less worried and a lot better than she had. Karen smiled as she settled the coffee in front of Erin then settled to her own breakfast. “So, you have anything you’d like to do today?”

“I didn’t plan anything if that’s what you mean.”

“Okay, well is there something you would like to do?”

“Would you mind if I stayed with you a while?”

“No, you’re always welcome.”

“Then maybe I should get back home and pick up some more clothes and anything else I might need.”

“I’ll come with you if you like?”

“Please.” Erin smiled softly as she drained the last of her Orange juice and finished off her food, leaving the coffee to cool a little. 

“Okay, you may want to tell the others what happened, otherwise they’ll worry about you.”

“Only if you come with me.” Erin sounded worried again now, clearly not ready to face people alone yet. 

“Of course.” Karen agreed softly, calmly. “Of course I will.”

The silence that fell was comfortably warm and friendly, neither woman seeming rushed to move. Karen rising only to tidy away the used plates and glasses, leaving the coffees to finish cooling. 

Once she finished she re-joined Erin at the table and the two continued to drink their coffee in silence, neither seeming to know what to say next. Eventually Erin rose and went to fetch her house keys from the bedside table, Karen gathering both her car keys and house keys as she waited. 

As she waited for Erin to return from what she was doing she found two semi-decent coats to keep them both warm, slipping hers on before returning to her silent waiting, not too fussed about having to wait at all.


	3. Tell Me On A Sunday, Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape Mentioned.

The drive to the meeting area was silence. Neither Karen or Erin wanted to speak and it showed in the way they stared blankly out of the windows. Erin was shivering slightly, nervous but refusing to admit it. Karen was a little tense herself but she relaxed as they parked up and got out, her car doors clicking shut before she locked them. The two had been the first to arrive as it was on Saturdays.

Erin hid herself away in a little booth at the back as Karen ordered in the usual range of coffees and teas, not to mention plenty of food. The gatherings always wound up being full of silences and eating. Karen had joined Erin in the booth quietly as they waited for the rest of the dancers, both male and female, to arrive. 

First to arrive was Brian Fortuna, a gentle guy, an American, a clever guy. He joined them at the booth instantly, smiling softly at Erin as he settled, glad to see Erin was safe with Karen, he did care much as he’d never say so. His bright blue eyes shone as he tucked a strand of brown hair from his face, he didn’t speak however but seemed comfortable to sit away from Erin and Karen, understanding what she’d be feeling. He had seen several rape victims in his profession, mostly women who wanted their confidence back. The smile he gave Karen was knowing but soft, unrevealing. 

Hayley Holt and Kristina Rihanoff had been the next to arrive, both reluctant to get too close, settling closer to Brian. Both women had blonde hair and blue eyes although Kristina’s was clearly bleached and a little crazy. 

Flavia Cacace arrived next, also joining the bundle near Brian, this was nothing personal towards Karen or Erin, she just knew they’d prefer to have people they knew better closer to them. Her brown hair was tucked from her blue eyes and she gently kissed Erin’s hair as she passed her. 

Ola and James Jordan had arrived next, James and Ola both had long blonde hair but Ola had brown eyes where James appeared to have blue. The two settled somewhere near the middle of the gap between Erin and Brian. Ola had gently stroked Erin’s cheek as she passed, understanding how she felt and wordlessly supporting her. 

Matthew Cutler had joined them next, blonde hair out of blue eyes even as he settle beside Ola and James, on Brian’s side. He was sure whatever had happened would make Erin jumpy around guys and so he kept away. 

Lilia Kopylova and Darren Bennett had arrived next, Darren settling on Brian’s side of the gap, brown eyes warm as he flicked his brown hair back, Lilia settling beside Erin, gently taking her hand understandingly. She could see Erin was nervous and fully supported her friend. Her brown hair was messy and tied back from her brown eyes, eyes warm with caring. 

Anton DuBeke had been next to arrive, settling beside Brian’s group quietly, he had seen what had happened to Erin and longed to offer her comfort but she seemed tense around men at the moment and he understood completely. His blue eyes fixed on her even as he brushed brown hair back. 

Ian Waite had arrived next, smiling softly as he settled closer to Karen than Kristina but keeping a gap for any other female who may want to fill it, they were nearly full now and Erin seemed less calm by the second. Ian had blown his blonde hair out of blue eyes looking slightly huffy, managing to gain a slight giggle from Erin as he did so. 

Brendan Cole had been next to arrive, seemingly uncaring about Erin’s feelings as he made to sit closer to them both, he moved the second Karen gave him a dark glare however, settling huffily, brown hair falling into brown eyes, seeming to glower at them both. Erin had tensed and gripped both Karen and Lilia’s hands, seeming to need the comfort. 

Vincent Simone had arrived next, glowering at Brendan as he entered, he’d seen the man’s move and hated him for it, his touch was light on Erin’s shoulder as he passed, squeezing softly to show his support. His brown eyes were warm on her blue eyes, brown hair cut short to keep it out of his eyes. He settled closer to Lilia than Karen, knowing Erin would be less flustered by that move. 

Camilla Dallerup had been the last to join them, blonde hair mussed and blue eyes full of what seemed to be tears, she was shaky even as she settled beside Karen, seeming to cower into her a little. Erin had sensed something from Camilla that no-one else understood, except perhaps Karen and Anton, Karen slipping her free arm around Camilla comfortingly. The group had remained silent as Karen spoke softly. “What’s the matter Cammie?”

Camilla had shaken her head even as Erin spoke. “I think I know.” She paused, clearing her throat as she spoke, her voice shaky but strong. “A day ago, I was brutally raped in the Strictly ladies changing rooms… if I’m right then my rapist is here… and just did the exact same to Camilla.”

The silence was soon torn by the sound of a low growl of anger, Anton rising to grip the back of Brendan’s neck. “You had better not have done it…”

“No, no I didn’t… I may be a wanker but I’m not a rapist.”

“Anton, put him down.” The voice was clear from behind the group and many turned as someone entered, a judge from the sound of the voice, a female. 

Anton had done as told before sitting back down. Brendan too had taken his seat with a small sigh of relief. Camilla had not turned at the voice but she had sat up as the voice was joined by a second, an unfamiliar voice. 

“We’ve caught the man that did it, and he isn’t here… but he would have been before.”

Karen had frozen at that, speaking slowly. “Who was it?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say…”

The first voice spoke again now. “I can. It was…” She paused, clearly shaken by it. “One of the producers.” The voice had come from shadows before but now the light fell on the woman’s face as she shifted forward to take the remaining seat, beside Camilla, lightly brushing her cheek. “I’m sorry he hurt you girls, I really am.”

Camilla had half-turned now, surprised by the tenderness shown. She pulled away from Karen after a pause and nestled closer to the woman, seeming to accept that Arlene meant what she said. The woman’s brown hair was loosely curled but her brown eyes spoke of her sorrow, an arm wrapped tight around Camilla.


	4. I need a little time...

The silence had fallen again before people began to move away, first the policeman, then several couples, then finally Lilia and Ola alone, this left Camilla and Arlene with Erin and Karen. Camilla had seemed to relax against Arlene now and as the table cleared people stole their food and drinks away with them. Arlene and Camilla had left eventually, Arlene grabbing their food and a drink before handing Camilla hers and leading her out, the two seemed closer than usual and Erin barely hid a small smile. “I always thought ‘Lene might just be one of us…”

“Well, Cam surprised me.” Karen admitted, as she finished her food, draining her drink moments later though she waited for Erin to finish before they headed out to her car. “So, you want to get your stuff then go home?”

“I think so.” Erin agreed calmly. “Seems we have some time to ourselves…”

“So you don’t want to go shopping then?”

“No, I’d rather we caught up with each other.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Karen had agreed finally, after a short pause. “Although we might as well pick some food up on the way home… we can always re-heat it.”

“Chinese or Pizza then?”

“You know me so well…”

“Pizza.” Erin snorted. “Typical, come on then…”

The two had left together, laughing at each other and bantering playfully. Erin seemed to be less tense now and comfortable in Karen’s company. The two stopped in at a Pizza Express before they headed back to the car and over to Erin’s home. 

The next few hours were spent with Karen packing Erin’s toiletries and any food that may well go off before she returned to Erin to help her finish packing her bag. They had left the house with next to nothing wearable in it, barring a few pairs of shoes and outfits. Everything else had been taken with them. Most of the food had also been packed. 

When they returned to Karen’s they settled to unpacking again. Erin had taken several bags of clothes up to the spare room to unpack, Karen once again unpacking toiletries and food. Again they took next to no time and she locked the car before heading in to help Erin finish her unpacking. They had finished at around 6, which having not eaten since their early lunch, made them seem to get steadily hungrier by the second. Finally Karen had heated the pizza and brought it through to the front room, the two settling to eat as they watched several rather silly but entertaining soaps. 

When the pizza was finished Karen cleared the box away, throwing it into the bin before returning with fresh cups of coffee and bowls of ice-cream, smirking at the look of utter surprise on Erin’s face. “Well, better to share than hide it away isn’t it?”

Erin had agreed with a muffled agreement as she settled to eating the ice-cream, not quite noticing that Karen was watching her. She wasn’t too bothered by it but she did eventually notice and turned to give Karen a wide smile. “What?” She was sure the woman liked her the way she liked Karen but she wasn’t about to challenge it, not yet anyway.


	5. Wanting Me Tonight.

The question had clearly taken Karen off-guard and she flushed a rich red before muttering a soft “Nothing”. Erin didn’t believe that for a second but she didn’t say a word. Karen remained pink as she finished her own ice-cream and Erin watched her quietly, waiting for her to crack… nothing happened and Erin looked away finally, wondering if she could get herself to say it. 

“Well, I guess I’ll clear up then.” She gathered the empty bowls and made her escape to the kitchen, putting the bowls into the dishwasher as she fought to regain control of her trembling hands. She’d not felt like this for years, why now and why with Karen? She was sure she would ruin their friendship if she spoke, she hadn’t noticed that Karen had entered the kitchen behind her and gave a guilty start as someone’s hand brushed her back. 

“Erin…” 

Erin turned then, looking directly into Karen’s eyes, almost melting despite herself. She clenched her jaw tightly before she spoke. “What?” It was clear she was terrified to share the truth and she sighed softly at the hurt look in Karen’s eyes, instantly hating herself for doing what she had. “Karen…”

“Erin… I…”

“No… Karen… Don’t…”

“I…”

“Shh…” Erin sighed, stepping closer to her friend, stroking a hair from Karen’s eyes with hands that trembled slightly, timid but determined at the same time, dipping her head slightly to press a soft kiss to Karen’s lips. “Don’t…”

Karen had fought down a surge of eagerness to press back softly. “Erin…” The word came out huskily, a lot more husky than usual. “Why are you so afraid of this?” She had pulled back to look into Erin’s eyes, taking both of Erin’s hands and squeezing them lightly. “You know I would never hurt you…” The sound of wounded pride in Karen’s voice was brittle and clear. 

“I know…” Erin had spoken softly now, willing herself to speak calmly despite the longing to just take Karen then and there. “I just… Every time I…”

“Erin, look at me…” Karen tilted Erin’s face back to look at her, gently stroking hair from her face, tracing a bruised cheekbone softly. “I’m not afraid of you… you can’t hurt me any more than Conrad did… really.”

“Karen…” Erin had said the name again, pain and longing clear in her voice before she kissed Karen again, letting her love pour into the kiss, keeping it light but passionate and urgent. “My Karen…” Her arms came around Karen now, one in Karen’s hair, the other resting lightly on her hip. 

Karen sighed softly, not speaking as she kissed Erin again, forcefully. “I would never push you further than you want to go…”

“I know.” Erin whispered softly, stroking Karen’s back lightly. “Come on, let’s get to bed… we can figure this thing out tomorrow…” She was smiling as she spoke, clearly happy to have her friend so close, she very much wanted more from Karen but she wasn’t ready to ask just yet, she’d wait at least another day.


	6. Let's Go Out Tonight...

The next day had dawned quietly in Karen’s home. Karen was still sharing Erin’s bed without having made much of a move barring the kissing in the kitchen late in the last night. She woke now silently, stretching out as she uncurled from Erin’s arms as usual, taking her shower and getting dressed before she headed downstairs to lay the table and cook Erin and herself breakfast. She set the food down on the table with the Orange Juice, Coffee following soon after. Now she settled at the table and waited. She was sure Erin would turn up soon and she knew she had to talk to her about what they were doing. 

Erin had joined her at the table moments later, seemingly relaxed and ready to face whatever they day would bring. She had eaten her breakfast and drained her drinks in silence as she waited for Karen to speak, when the woman also was eating she sighed and decided to tackle the subject herself. “Last night was… new.”

“Yeah.” Karen paused as she finished her drink of Orange Juice, leaving her coffee for the moment. “Erin, what exactly are we doing? Do we take a chance or… I can’t just…”

“Karen, sweetheart…” Erin sighed softly. “Relax. I don’t plan to say ‘friends with benefits’ and walk away.” She fell silent a moment then spoke again. “I’d like to see where this goes, so I guess the next step is an official date… then just take things as they come.”

“Your sure?”

“I’m not going to say goodbye to you again, it hurt hard enough the first time…” Erin paused then spoke softly. “Last night… what you said… what you did… I’d never have been brave enough to say this otherwise… but after everything with Anton then my ex, then the producer… I didn’t think I stood a chance at love.”

“You do.”

“I know that now.” Erin’s voice was soft as she continued. “I know I do… so do you… if you think you want to take it…”

“Yes, I do.”

“Okay, so date…”

Erin had made the decision with no prompting from Karen, determined to prove to Karen exactly what she meant to her. “I’m thinking we should go and see a movie, maybe go to dinner after…”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Okay.” Erin had smiled then, her first truly meant smile. She seemed to have reverted to her old self, eager to have some fun and go out again. Clearly she trusted Karen completely and felt safe with her company. 

The two had settled to cleaning the house for a while, pausing for their lunch and to wash up before they headed out to a movie, one of Erin’s choosing, then dinner. They were still wide awake and so they headed on to a dance club, one of the more respectable ones in the town.


	7. I'll make love to you, like you want me to...

When Erin and Karen returned home, a late time of around 2:30 AM, they both headed to the bedroom, Erin had washed and done what she needed before returning to the bedroom, instead of her usual act of dressing in her night-clothes she left her clothes on, smiling when Karen returned, standing to cross to the startled woman, smiling softly. “Karen…” Her smile turned wolfish and it was all too clear what she was about to say. 

“Erin… are you sure?” Karen spoke huskily, not noticing how quickly Erin was undressing her, she soon stood in the bedroom completely exposed to Erin’s gaze, where she would normally have blushed she seemed calm, waiting for Erin’s answer, she didn’t speak it however choosing to kiss Karen with a fierce passion that spoke of how much she needed it. 

Karen smiled as she kissed Erin back, steadily undressing her even as she wondered if she was ready. Erin seemed ready and she seemed to have accepted her fresh scars with the grace she always showed. She had settled back onto the bed when Karen lay her down, smiling slightly as Karen settled to kneel over her, watching the other woman calmly. 

The kissing had grown quickly to more, Hands roaming over scarred skin even as Karen kissed Erin hotly, showing her exactly how much she loved her, the hands slipped lower and Erin barely bit back this moan, relaxing under Karen’s slow and steady yet confident pace. Karen’s hand reached it’s destination in perfect time to catch a feel of the need Erin felt, she had pressed in lightly at first, then faster, then a little harder, timing her pressing and stroking to perfection, keeping her gaze locked with Erin’s, searching for any hint of regret. 

No hint of regret showed even as Erin finally handed herself over to pleasure, eyes closing even as her back arched, head pressing back into the pillows as she came to a joyful and painless climax, seeming to catch her breath quicker than most would, perhaps it was all the dance training showing through. 

The two had stayed in position for a while before Erin flipped it, keeping her touch light as she searched Karen’s body, noting the scars evident, not flinching away even as Karen tensed, dipping her kisses to Karen’s ear as she continued to lightly stroke the scars. “Relax, your beautiful…” The soft sigh she got in return told of Karen’s absolute trust in her and she smiled as she picked up her trail, keeping her hands light even as she found the place she needed to be, smiling at the evident need in Karen’s softly throaty groan, body shifting to press against Erin, begging for it. As Erin finally pushed in she kept her hand light even as she ramped up the speed, pushing just hard enough and long enough to push Karen to the edge before shoving her firmly up and over the edge, smiling as Karen bucked against her one last time, not able to speak but giving a guttural and raw moan of pleasure, coming down moments later, Erin had rolled off to one side, nestling her face into Karen’s neck, comfortingly warm and loving. She was clearly no one night stand. 

The two had slept moments later, Karen tightly wrapped in Erin’s warm embrace, the clear love making her smile more as she waited for sleep to come, when it did she welcomed it readily, pleased with both her reaction to Erin and Erin’s own reaction to her. She hadn’t expected it to be time so quickly but she was glad that it had been. Erin truly was amazing, and she knew it now. Karen would later pledge herself to keeping Erin constantly reminded of that fact.


	8. I won't last a day without you...

The next few days passed with more dates and more love-making until finally on the Friday Karen decided they should probably go ahead and tell people. She was ready she was sure of that much. Erin wasn’t so sure. The two had a while to talk and used it wisely before Erin came around to the idea. She was right to be nervous though, not everyone would be as warm as they once were, but those that mattered were. The meeting had taken place at the same little café that the group had met at before, the day following the attack on Erin and Camilla. The group had largely been happy to hear that the two had finally given in to nature’s determination to get them together but Brendan had needed a while to think it through and understand it. He had come around slowly and given them both a smile, a rare thing for Brendan to give anyone. 

Erin had been surprised by how easily most had taken the news. Brian had been reassuringly cool and welcomed them both to ‘the gay side’ clearly joking but enjoying the chance to camp it up. Both had laughed at him and thanked him before they moved on to get hugs from each and everyone. One person however hadn’t moved, this was Camilla. She seemed surprised to hear that the two were together but it was her utter denial of any sort of love for Arlene that had stung so much, Arlene had been quite happy to welcome and congratulate the girls and their new found love for one another, Camilla however was determined to stay in the closet with the door firmly shut. 

“Any further back in that closet and she’d be in bloody Narnia!” Brian had spoken loudly enough that Camilla could hear and people had been stunned by how badly she’d taken the insult. She had stood and fled, Arlene following before finding herself roughly pushed aside. Karen had remained with Arlene as Erin went to find Camilla, returning later with a shaky Camilla who seemed reluctant to say her apologies although she did with a grace rarely shown. 

Erin had been quick to return to Brian to ask him to behave for once, the two got on well enough and Brian had made a playful bow to her before agreeing, clearly still just a little playful. He was not playful however when he apologised to Camilla, clearly ashamed at having upset her. 

When Erin and Karen left the group they heard a loud cheer from Brian and Arlene, evidently Camilla felt less pressure without the two women she was closest to around, of course she would eventually come out to them to, neither taking offense to the long gap between the two events. They knew well enough how hard it could be for people to admit who and what they were. 

When the work picked up the next day Erin had been alone with Anton for the first time since coming out and had found that Anton treated her respectfully as usual but with the look of someone who had just seen his favourite cat run under the bus wheels. 

“Anton, you do know I won’t just ditch you don’t you??”

“Yes…” Anton’s reply had been silky but angry at the same time. “I just… I miss the straight you.”

“I’m still me Anton…”

“You just seem less… relaxed.”

“Hm, I wonder why…” Erin had snapped angrily as she left, determined to find her new date, needing the comfort.


	9. So Afraid to show I care...

The door of the house had slammed as Erin entered, clearly pissed off at someone or something. She hadn’t found Karen and now she curled into the bed eagerly, hugging Karen’s pillow tight to her as she cried, bitterly angry and disappointed by the day she’d had. After leaving Anton to stew she had tried her damndest to find Karen, finding herself locked out of the studio by the bitchy assistant Karen had been forced to hire to keep her students in order, when she’d tried to catch Karen on the way home she’d missed her by a full half-hour and she’d generally had a pretty awful day. She was glad to hear the door shut behind someone as she settled the pillow back in place, rolling flat onto her back to stare at the ceiling, newly brightened brown-blonde hair fanning around her face even as tears welled up once more in her blue eyes. The other days had to be better she decided, she couldn’t stand this much longer. 

Karen had arrived in the bedroom soon after to find Erin still crying whilst staring at the ceiling, she’d wordlessly left to make two cups of coffee and dig out some vaguely useful ice-cream and spoons. She returned to set the cups down on the side of the cabinet just a little away from the bed, setting the ice-cream on her bedside table with the spoons before settling closer to Erin. “Erin… you okay?”

Erin was still shivery as she turned to face Karen, obviously not happy. “No…”

“What happened?”

“Anton…”

“Oh, let me guess, he pissed you off?”

“A little…”

“He rang me to tell me what he said…”

“What did he say?” Erin asked finally after a long pause. 

“He apologised for being a prat… you know he sometimes says things without thinking…”

“I guess…”

“So, if he apologised would you forgive him?”

“I suppose so.”

“Good, now sit up, we have some coffee to drink and a big tub of ice-cream to eat…”

The two had settled to eating the ice-cream quickly, the coffee’s forgotten as they settled back on the bed, Karen finding herself drawn to Erin’s hair, plaiting it simply, finding herself pleased by the way Erin looked with twin plaits. 

Erin had of course decided on a payback and Karen wound up going to bed with at least one long plait with her hair pulled in tightly.


	10. Everlasting Love

After a couple more weeks Strictly had begun filming again and Karen and Erin found themselves parted for long times during the day and sometimes well into the night. As they continued with their lessons and training they managed to sneak time for themselves in longer lunch breaks and solo lessons booked under false names. 

The strictly season was a busy one as always and both Karen and Erin stayed in for a long time, by the time they reached the semi-final they were both aching to be cut loose and allowed to go home. Of course that was not the way it went and both were left in the final. Karen had been a surprise finalist as she hadn’t exactly had the best of partners but Erin had, as usual, managed to turn her dancer into something akin to a pro within no time and her place in the final had been almost obvious. 

When the final had come and gone with no prospect of a Christmas special on the cards for at least a month the two had taken a long holiday together, of course they rarely left the bedroom or the hotel, they were too careful about their public images and when they did finally come clean to the press they were delicate about what they disclosed into the public domain. 

As they returned home for their Christmas special training both joked about the pain in the butt of having to work for Christmas day. Neither had minded too much and they had been glad to meet Camilla, Lilia and Ola for the show. The females of this year had turned down the challenge and it was all men, one pro was missing but no-one much cared where Kristina was at that point. She was always running multiple errands at once and she would arrive exactly on time as she always did. 

When the show was finished the girls parted ways and Erin slept on the car journey home to the shared house she and Karen now had in London. They had also indulged in a private holiday home in a private section of the south of France.


End file.
